


If Lightning strikes

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, ItaSasu - Freeform, KakaNaru - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, hunter x hunter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A part of Sasuke always knew he would come back and stir up trouble again. Meanwhile as a Pro-Hunter Naruto takes the good with the bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Lightning strikes

**Author's Note:**

> This got really developed as I was writing it. But I enjoyed writing this. (Especially since I'm binge watching Hunter x Hunter too) But anyway I was just thinking as I complained about Ging and then boom! this idea.
> 
> I was wondering on if to upload it or not, but it is just a drabble, so enjoy!

People liked to say irresponsible things. Like time flew by quickly. That things changed. That you had to get over it and that some things were meant to never be had.

Honestly. That was bullshit. Time moved just as it always was. It was what you chose to do with it that changed stuff. About the whole some things were never meant to be had… depending on the something…that was bullshit too. Because people could not be owed. You never ‘had’ people you got to share time with them.

And honestly if Naruto listened to everyone in his life. He would not be where he was anyway.

A cool band on his finger… a house. Although he was rarely there. And understanding. Thrills. Adventure. Friends and of course…Kakashi.

But when it came down to it he was lucky because not everyone got to be as lucky as he had been. Somethings just happened. Some people were not made to be tied down. By people. Society. Social constructs. Family. Anything.

And for advice on those sort of people. Those sort of situations. Naruto had been floundering for years. He tried to share the burden but… it was not as if the stubborn bastard made it easy.

But even as isolated as he was… he had heard of the changing tide. The big shift which certainly, meant others had heard and it just might get dangerous. Deadly even. So he had hightailed it home only to see they had been thinking the exact same thing.

“Hey.” Naruto murmured as the door closed behind him. “You’re early.”

“Only by a day.” Kakashi mused. His book dangled in his hands as he lay on the couch. Naruto was slightly surprised that the dogs were not around but… considering everything it was better to just go with it.

“Rain is coming.” Naruto murmured as his pack slid to the ground. it was slightly heavy. Clothes that really needed washing. Some important stuff, some keepsakes and most importantly… food but he still let the pack hit the floor. He did not take off his shoes just made a running leap towards the couch.

It was a sign for how well they knew each other that Kakashi dropped the book so that Naruto did not end up flattening. Naruto grinned down at Kakashi as he hovered over the older man, Kakashi’s hands on his hips.

“Welcome home.” Kakashi whispered. Naruto was unable to help himself before he dipped his head to kiss Kakashi’s bare throat before he moved up to seal his lips to Kakashi’s own. There was the slight clink of the sound of their necklaces brushing together but that was not as important as holding each other. Feeling each other’s warmth and making sure that they were real. This was real.

Kakashi shifted them so that Naruto slid to the inside of the couch. So like Kakashi, Naruto allowed himself a chuckle at the move before the kiss deepened and laughing was not that important after all. Naruto felt Kakashi’s hand slip under his shirt, a teasing trail of fingertips. He made a small sound consent.

And outside the rain started to fall.

X

He would not admit to being scared. Nervous? Yes he had many reasons to be nervous. He had checked the information multiple times. The risk was low. Yet he was still nervous. Because he had been told to never return.

Even though he had kept tabs on them. On him. Two of his most important people. His special people and how was he to face them? He wanted to see them. Both of them but especially him. Part of him wondered what he looked like now.

If he still hated him for being who he was. How he was.

“He’s going to kill you the moment you step foot on the island.” Deidara commented.

“He’ll get inside.” Nagato spoke up as he came onto the deck.

“All of you don’t need to come.” Itachi said softly.

“Fuck you. You think I’m going to miss the fireworks?” Hidan laughed. He had not left his cabin but his voice boomed. “That kid is going to murder you for coming back Itachi. I thought you would have learned after the last time. You had washed your hands!”

“He won’t kill him.” Kakazu murmured from the other side of the deck. “Not right away.”

“They all have you down for death Itachi.” Kisame laughed. “Isn’t that sad?”

“Death is inevitable.” Itachi pointed out. “But I’m not going there to die. There is something I must do. Something I have to say.” He took a deep breath and tasted the change in the air. He had spent years in the area. He knew the sea around here well enough. Knew it and its changes even though it had been years since he was so close to home.

It was strange going home. After he had left everything behind. But coming back that time had not been easy either. He had not expected that level of venom and hatred. He had tried. Considered. He had planned perfectly. His short term plan… ended up being something more permanent. And instead of living without one. He had abandoned two.

Rain was coming. And he was heading into frosty territory. There was no overlooking the past. He had done as he wanted. Been selfish. Reckless. He still was reckless. Take their last mission. Take the venture before that. He did things on whims. He enjoyed his freedom even as his heart…

There were two people that were important to him. Right now he was going to give one of them a proper chance.  Not to make things right. It was… most likely too late for that and considering things was not a good idea. No, that person had made the first step. He would just give them a chance and a choice.

Ignoring the fact that he had been planning for this in case had happened since that night…ignoring all of that of course.

“Stopping by friends first eh?” Kisame laughed as the rain started to fall.

“I can make my way from this point. I’ll make contact.” Itachi spoke up as the island ahead slowly came into view. There would be no more time wasting.

“You know the plans and the back up plans.” Yahiko said softly. “Rendezvous with us as soon as possible. Or send word if you are going on your own way.”

X

Even the youngest child had dreams. Even he had dreams once. Even though they were stupid and selfish and totally stupid. Sasuke dragged his hand across the closed window and ignored the evening light.

None of that mattered now. He had made his decision a long time before. When he realized how the world really worked. When he had been left behind with not even a forehead poke. When someone that had said they loved him had slipped away and he had been left watching their back…and the boat slip away.

But things were different now. He was different now. He had different things now. Sasuke would never hold anyone back because it was different now.

He glanced to the small family portrait. Just the two of them.

He had a child now. He was a parent. With responsibilities. In a world too huge. Too powerful with mysteries everywhere. He had taken on that responsibility and he would never look away from that. Because that child. His child was the reason for his happiness.

Through that child. Through his friends. Sasuke had remained strong. And for that child. For his friends… he had gotten strong too. He could not have his child lamenting that ‘Papa’ was weak now could he?

It was a pain in the ass balancing everything the way he had but he had gotten it done. Because… if someone came to snatch the happiness away. Come in the middle of the night to ruin everything Sasuke had spent building. He would kill that person.

Childhood dreams. Bonds. Connections. None of that mattered in the face of what he had. He would kill to keep what he had.

Sasuke took a deep breath and concentrated. He felt the change on himself. Being home a lot had actually helped in his training. There was plenty of time with nothing to do. But the woods out back. They had stopped being a trial when he was a child. The entire island. It had become his playground.

The island. And the ones nearby. They might as well be joined together. that was how big his range was.

After all, raising a child was terrifying. Ignoring that he had been still considered a child at the time too. It had been hard but they had learned together. he was proud of her. He would continue to be proud of her. And she would go far. It was in her blood after all.

Sasuke’s eyes went to the photograph that he found himself looking at more than he should. Five people. Three of them meant more to him than he was willing to admit. Although they most likely knew that after all this time. He shook his head at the blonde that had an arm wrapped around his neck as he stood in the middle. His daughter’s smile was just as huge as the fool standing next to Sasuke.

And of course the older man in the back looked happy too. And the woman by Naruto’s side. Her laughter was free. It was a good photograph. The important people in his life. Anyone else. They were simply gone. Might as well be dead in some case.

Sasuke sighed again and admitted to himself that the house… seemed far more empty than it had before.

X

“Whoo boy.” Naruto sighed as Kakashi opened the door. “It really is the end of the world.”

“Itachi.” Kakashi said softly. His voice was calm. A great trick the older man had developed. He could go from desire husky to blank robot in a few seconds.

“Kakashi, Naruto.” The man in the cloak said softly. “It’s been a while.”

“Oh my god.” Naruto groaned. “Not only do you have the worst timing. You’ve got guts.”

“How long has it been?” Kakashi asked softly. “Where is your normal group?”

“I’m alone.” Itachi said softly. “For now.”

“Come in already.” Naruto sighed. His gaze went to the kitchen table. The picture of the five of them hung on the wall closest to the table. It was hard to believe that much time had passed. But they were so busy. All of them and things changed. The world changed. They changed.

And honestly, he had guessed this would happen eventually. He was on Sasuke’s side of course. They had been friends for too long. They got each other. Understood each other. He did not blame Sasuke’s anger. He understood it and so should the man facing him. Facing them.

Naruto was unsure of his motives. Itachi was like a ghost. They knew nothing about him really. They knew where he came from. Who his companions were sometimes but otherwise he was a total mystery. The most they knew came from Sasuke… and of course little Sarada.

Everything was about to be turned upsided down. By this man. None of them would escape unaffected. “You’ve got some guts coming back after everything.” Naruto said softly. He lightly rubbed the cool metal band on his finger. A reminder. A calming action.

“My return was inevitable.” Itachi said softly. “There is something I must do.”

“I know someone who thinks differently.” Naruto muttered.

“I owe it, not just to Sasuke but to Sarada as well.” And Naruto knew that. That was why he had come home. Because they all loved that little girl. They all cared for her, worried for her. And the words Sasuke had passed on, from Itachi himself. Well to say they had not seen the day coming… would put them as terribly naïve. And that was something that they were not. Had not been for a long time.

X

“I’d like them to stop arguing for once and just do what they are supposed to. Do these results sound normal? Natural? They are so worried about stepping on toes they never think about the people they have to protect.” Sakura tossed her phone back onto her bag and growled.

She had known it was too good to be true. She loved her work and she loved fieldwork too but it was always a relief to be pulled out the field. Sometimes you just saw too much. And as it was she had seen way too much to be happy.

But the people in charge of the association. Not the chairman. The others on the board and the thrice damned vice chairman was a pain in everyone’s asses. She wanted to toss them out there. They acted like Hunters were disposable.

“I’m siding more and more with Orochimaru-sama.” Karin sighed as she dropped her water bottle back onto the table. “Those old farts wouldn’t know how to fix a problem if the solution stripped on the table ahead of them.” She slumped in her chair before she adjusted her glasses. “But they’ll take credit for the Hunters hard work as always. Act like they came up with the plan.”

“As if they know of a plan other than eradication.” Sakura snorted. “I’m a researcher. A healer. I’m not here for this sort of bullshit.”

“That’s the only reason why Orochimaru-sama or Tsunade-sama hasn’t killed any of the board yet.” Karin sighed. “Their work can be exhausting. Orochimaru-sama would hate the day to day work. It would pull him away from running around.”

“Tsunade-sama would go mad too.” Sakura muttered. “We chose some incredibly strong and willful people as Masters didn’t we?”

“Naruto has it worse.” Karin muttered. “Orochimaru-sama’s graduating test was hard but not _that_ hard.”

Sakura winced. “That’s true. Orochimaru-sama’s tests do seem to be more lenient.”

“Only if you compare them to the other two. And it changes depending on your ability and hidden potential.” Her lips curled up in a smile. “I think Orochimaru-sama’s test for Sasuke…”

“That was hard wasn’t it.” Sakura murmured. “I guess he’ll start moving around soon.”

“Sasuke?” Karin frowned. “Why?”

Sakura pointed to the letter on the table. The other reason she had so badly wanted to get pulled out the field. “The Hunter Exam.”

“It’s that time already?” Karin muttered. The paper rustled as she read it. “The chairman wants you to be there too? Horrid old man.”

“Well I haven’t seen her in a while. I’ve been so busy. This is a good opportunity.” Sakura said softly. “I should get her something, for when she gets her license.”

“I’ll come with you.” Karin sat up the paper clenched in her fist. “Orochimaru-sama is going to turn up there anyway.”

“Not as if there is anything more we can do on our own anyway.” Sakura smiled at Karin. “Only a complete reckless insane idiot would try more at this point.”

“So Jiraiya-sama?”

Sakura shook her head before she gave a longing look to the hotel room. They would be leaving soon. “Nuh uh, Naruto.”

X

“The weather has changed.” Kakashi said softly. Their ‘guest’ had left. In the same condition he had arrived in. a small miracle. Naruto had been tempted to sock him in the face. Kakashi knew Naruto very well. He knew his tell signs. Naruto was simply too honest.

If he was not a Specialist. He would be an Enhancer…Kakashi was sure of it.

“It’s going to rain harder.” Naruto muttered. His head was in the closet and he rummaged about for clothes. The clothes he had brought home were in the dryer but Naruto liked to switch things up. and since Naruto’s next location was confirmed… Naruto most likely was looking for the clothes to match.”

“They are going to fight.” Kakashi said softly. He glanced out their window to the island Itachi had gone to. “He has uncanny timing. They might as well have passed each other.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they had.” Naruto tossed a simple vest behind him. “But you know he doesn’t operate that way. He stayed away for a reason as messed up as it was.”

“He doesn’t think he can face her.” Kakashi shrugged. “He didn’t feel worthy to face either of them.”

“We already know he isn’t worthy.” Naruto shrugged. Kakashi felt the shift in the weather. He eyed the dark clouds above the other island and frowned.

“If lightning strikes… they are fucking.” Naruto said dryly.

“Or trying to kill each other this time.” Kakashi pointed out. “I know that technique of Sasuke’s.”

“Exactly. They have a lot to work through.” Naruto flashed him a smile and Kakashi felt his heart softened. He left his position by the window to join Naruto instead. His hand gently cupped Naruto’s tilted his head so he could meet Naruto’s gaze. “But under everything. They care. They both care. So I’m calling it now. If lightning strikes the island… they are fucking.”

“Be a little more considerate why don’t you.” Kakashi sighed. “There is the matter of Sarada to think of.”

“If you think Sasuke is going to give her up.” Naruto said dryly. “Then you don’t know Sasuke. Sarada is his now. Itachi might have had a plan and everything… but he messed up with Sasuke.”

“It’s hard to think of her gown up now.” Kakashi admitted. “She’ll be training and zipping around the world in no time”

“I wish we had one.” Naruto mused.

“Well we would have had to have one the time around Sarada’s birth so we could raise her like Sasuke.” Kakashi mused. “Then they could be friends. Or rivals.”

“Sasuke wasn’t even twenty when he got Sarada!” Naruto yelped as he slid back. “When was there time for us to even get a kid? You were running all over the world! I was training!” Naruto pressed. “And trying to get Sasuke’s head out his ass. And getting yours out your ass too!”

“Maa maa.” Kakashi laughed. He knelt facing Naruto and leaned forward until their foreheads touched. “You know I’m just joking. Back then would have been the wrong time.”

“Exactly.” Naruto muttered. Their eyes met and held. Kakashi was uncertain to who tilted their head and leaned forward first. But considering their history and relationship. Most likely it was the same time.

X

The day everything changed the sun had been shining. Sasuke had still be naïve. Even as he saw it happen. Right before his eyes. He refused to see it. Acknowledge it. To believe that it was reality. Instead the day everything changed. It had felt as stable as a dream.

He could not remember how long it took for everything to sink it. For the cracks in his beliefs, his life to register. What he did know, was that he had been furious afterwards.

He had foolishly thought his tantrums. His pleas would have been listened to. But since when had that person ever given in? even back then, it had all been up to him. He decided when to give that hand Sasuke craved. And he took it away just as easily.

It had been…one of the worst days of his life. And something deep inside him had simply…shattered.

Itachi had just walked away. From everything. From Sasuke. From their responsibilities. From the island. For what? for whatever was out there that he so badly wanted to see.

Not that Sasuke did not understand that the outside world. That the world itself was tempting. But it was that they were Uchihas. There was a fucking thing called restraint. They had a responsibility. A cause.

But that… it never mattered to Itachi because he had left it. Left Sasuke behind so easily. And that was the day it had happened.

Eyes that reflect the heart. They certainly were not lying.

But he had survived after that. Even though tragedy after tragedy happened. Even when he had been fully left alone he had stood tall. Firm.

But-

That ass. That despicable brother of him. He had the gall to return saying such ridiculous things. Being reckless and whimsical. Sasuke had gotten over it. Resolved himself. He had thought he had recovered from the affliction. Only to find out he had been wrong. Incredibly, deadly wrong.

He had not been over it. And to think that idiot had thought it would go all his way. The way he wanted. He was dead to Sasuke. But he knew of living ghosts. It was why he occasionally left the island. Why he trained so hard.

That bastard. He would return, even though nothing on the island belonged to him. Sarada was _his_ daughter. He loved her, raised her. And to protect what they had. The peace Sasuke had finally gotten for himself…he would kill all ghosts. He would kill that man, regardless of the past.

He had already told him not to return. That he would kill him if he tried anything like that again. But it seemed… Itachi heard only what he wanted to hear.

X

“Sasuke.” His name was just a wisp of sound. Sasuke’s fingers tensed around the photograph.

“Leave.” He answered. He continued looking at the photo. Of his daughter’s face.

“You know I can’t do that.” Itachi said softly. The door softly closed. Outside there was a rumble of sound.

“I told you to never come back.” Sasuke gently placed the picture on the coffee table. “When you left all those years ago, I knew you didn’t give a shit. Not really and when you came back I knew for sure…you are just as worthless as you were before nii-san.”

“Sarada has gone for her Hunter’s license. Just like I knew she would.” Itachi said. His calm words made Sasuke leap off the couch to face the hooded figure.

“It has nothing to do with the plan you had! Sarada is my child. Not yours!” Sasuke gritted his teeth. “You’re the one that couldn’t even slow down after getting her. You seriously wanted me to watch her for a bit? You didn’t know a fucking thing about children! When I think about the war zones and hell you must have dragged her into when you were with those people.” Sasuke stepped closer his anger high. “She doesn’t need you.”

“She has to know the truth.”

“She doesn’t want to.” Sasuke snorted. “I can train her. I’m her Papa. Not you.”

“I came here, to give her the opportunity to find me if she wants. It is not as if I don’t feel guilty. As if I don’t feel horrible.” Itachi slowly opened his cloak. He had barely changed. His hair silky and long. The marks on his face.

“You never came back. Not after Father and Mother died. Not after the other stuff happened. The only time I saw you was that night you came to give her to me.” Sasuke clenched his hands into tight fists. “You’ve got to be fucking with me Itachi.”

“I couldn’t stay here.” Itachi said softly.

“And taking me was never an option huh.” Sasuke whispered. “But that doesn’t matter. Sarada has family. Me, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. We are her family. The world is a big place. There is no reason for you to come back here. Or even run into our daughter.”

“Does she think I’m dead?” Itachi asked softly.

“I told her the truth.” Sasuke answered. “Her Daddy is dead to me.”

X

“Itachi has a lot to work through.” Kakashi murmured as he lightly nipped Naruto’s collar bone. “Chased away both times…and to think that Sasuke took Sarada-chan too.”

“Well the plan he had was nice. He did predict her pretty good. Sarada-chan’s mother must be someone he knows pretty good.” Naruto mused before he released a sharp gasp. “All her actions. Desires. He had them done pretty good. To think she wants to become a Hunter too.”

“But her quest if she takes it…Sasuke won’t be very happy will he.” Kakashi said softly. He glanced at the open window. The clouds were much darker. No lightning yet however but Itachi had to have arrived.

“He’ll try to kill him.” Naruto said softly. “All that pain. Those feelings. The ones he can’t pour out to Sarada. He’ll pour it out to Itachi. Serves him right. It is his fault anyway.”

“The eyes that reflect the heart.” Kakashi said softly. “Now that I remember. Itachi has never seen Sasuke’s eyes…right?”

“Exactly.” Naruto sighed. “And likewise.”

“But that is cutting corners don’t you think?” We had a much bigger mess.” Kakashi complained.

“Your fault.” Naruto snorted. “I heard sooo much bullshit from you and it took us nearly dying for you to accept me properly.”

“Well…” Kakashi hesitated as he thought back. It had not been easy. He had been drawn to Naruto for far longer than he should have. And Naruto was persistent. It had taken many years for them to properly understand each other. That and Kakashi’s worry had pushed him.

Hunter was not an easy job and people frequently disappeared. Not to mention Naruto’s trips led him into many scrapes. Many situations that could go bad in a moment’s notice. Kakashi had finally come to a point where he had been more scared of losing more moments with Naruto, than scared of the consequences of being with him.

And strangely enough…everything had resolved itself.

“Why do those too have to be so fucking complicated?” Kakashi growled before he lowered his head again. A sharp nip to Naruto’s neck. Hard enough to leave marks before he moved to Naruto’s lips. His breath caught as he watched Naruto’s eyes darken. It was one of his favourite things. The shifting blue.

A brief kiss before he started another. Then another. Then he his closed as his hands drifted down Naruto’s body a dance they had performed many times before. His hands checking and seeking. Naruto’s body relaxing and welcoming before the fire burned.

It was not easy. They had worked to get where they were. The man Kakashi held in his arms…was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Absolutely no doubt. He could only hope that those two idiots on the other island…got their shit together before others had to intervene.

Because Sasuke was their friend.

Kakashi shifted as he looked down at Naruto. His breath slid out of him in a sigh as Naruto’s body welcomed his.

But honestly…he sort of understood Itachi too. After all, he was a Hunter too and had been for far longer. He did not have the wanderlust but he understood the problems. But in their world not everybody got a happy ending. Even if they deserved it. Even if they worked for it.

X

And of course it came down to this. Sarada was going to be upset. After their work together. her precious flower garden… had gotten wrecked. Sasuke got to his feet and tossed away the flower petals covering him. His blood throbbed in anticipation.

“I’ve behaved selfishly.” Itachi said softly. He had gotten rid of the coat. “But I’m not doing this because I don’t care. I’m doing this because I do. She deserves the chance to say no.”

“You’ve got a lot of guts to say that aniki.” Sasuke used his thumb to brush away at his lip. He was not surprised that it came away with blood. “Go away, selfishly get a child for whatever reason and return. You’re so fucking selfish.”

“You’re the one that doesn’t want to give her the choice.”

Thunder rolled above them and Sasuke allowed himself to laugh. “I’d rather spare her the disappointment.” He hissed before he struck. The lightning flashed.

X

“Get off.” Sasuke said tiredly. He was covered in mud, grass and god knew what else.

“Sasuke.” Itachi’s voice was hoarse and where Itachi’s face rested in his shoulder Sasuke could feel the beginning of something damp.

“Get off me.” Sasuke repeated. “You won.”

“I’m sorry.” Itachi said softly. “I felt trapped back then. It doesn’t excuse my actions. It does not excuse me.” His grip on Sasuke tightened. “But if I had known…”

“You would have done the exact same thing.” Sasuke said tiredly. “And it would have hurt worse. That is the sort of man you are. Home and hearth can’t keep you. Family won’t trap you. Things like that… it means nothing to you.”

“That isn’t true.” Itachi drew back and Sasuke avoided his brother’s eyes. “Nothing means as much to me as your life and Sarada’s life.”

“You left us. Orchestrated our lives for us.” Sasuke said softly. “You made decisions for us. Prodigy or not. That part of you that always thought you knew better, I used to admire it.” He met Itachi’s gaze. “But after you left…I hated it. You love your freedom more than you love us.”

“Back then…when I came with Sarada… I had never thought… I had hoped…but you were so different.” Itachi whispered.

“I’ll give her the fucking box.” Sasuke said softly. “You did the right thing. I would have thrown it out if you had left it that night.”

“Even in the message…she has a choice in listening. If she wants to come find me…” Itachi cleared his throat. “But I should have consulted you. Or someone else.”

“Get off already.” Sasuke said softly. He felt drained. He still felt the same way. It would take a miracle to get rid of what he felt for Itachi.

“Sasuke.” Itachi whispered before their lips met. Sasuke froze at the sensation. Something he had thought of for so long. Craved. Hated himself and Itachi because of his need for this. Everything in him halted for a moment, before he gave in. his aura changed, right before a bolt of lightning struck them both.

X

“I’m right.” Naruto chuckled. He felt tired but he was happy. His head was on Kakashi’s chest. He did not want to think about his responsibilities or how thing would change from this point on. This was enough.

“Lightning did strike.” Kakashi mused. Naruto smiled at the hand that patted his hair gently. “But it could also be them trying to kill each other.”

“It is not stopping.” Naruto laughed. “And this is Sasuke we are talking about…he stills loves him.”

X

They were grown men. They had experienced so many things. Should they be crying like this? Should his heart be feeling like this?

Sasuke simply did not know. But they were both crying and it just hurt him more. His heart hurt more than his body. Even with him brushing away the tear streaks on Itachi’s face. Even with Itachi kissing his own tears away.

But he had never thought this could happen. That this would happen. He had shut all his hopes away but now-

The coil in him snapped and his hands dug into Itachi’s shoulder as he came and he registered Itachi’s gasp as he followed him over the edge. He watched as Itachi’s eyes flickered from red to a darker purple. he allowed himself a small smile.

After all these years… he finally felt close to him again.

X

“It’s not about taking your place, it is about giving her answers. She doesn’t have to call me anything.” Itachi said as he washed his face. He bit his lip as he watched Sasuke step out the shower. His movements slower compared to earlier before. Because of him. He felt pride and a wave of possessiveness.

“Whatever.” Sasuke muttered as he began the task of drying his hair. “It’s up to her. I won’t stop her if she decides she wants to look for you, but you better not get her killed.”

“I told a few people not to go easy on her.” Itachi admitted. “But honestly… she’s an Uchiha. She’s our child. She is not normal by any means.”

“Naruto is practically a monster.” Sasuke said dryly. “He still needed help.”

“Help.” Itachi mused. “I wonder if she will make any friends.”

“She is a polite child. Observant.” Sasuke nudged him aside to get at the mirror. “She will make friends.”

“And see what the world has to offer.” Itachi glanced at Sasuke’s neck. Still reddened.

“I’ll be leaving too.” Sasuke announced and he froze. “The house will be too lonely with her on her adventures and there is something I want to do.” Sasuke met his gaze in the mirror. “But I won’t go looking for you.”

Obviously. Itachi smiled before he nuzzled Sasuke’s neck. “I won’t mind looking for you this time around. Or…” He hesitated. “Or you coming with me.”

“I’ll pass. I’ll be training. One day I’ll be stronger than you.” Sasuke responded. “But we are thinking ahead. She hasn’t even gotten her license yet.”

“She’ll get it. You’re her Papa.” Itachi admitted. Their eyes met in the mirror again. They were not fixed. Not yet. But they would be. All of them. Itachi had not come with his hopes up. He knew the type of person that he was. But he wanted his daughter. Their daughter to see the world as he saw it. He could only wish her luck and answer any questions she might have, even though he was not worthy.

X

“I’m coming with you.” Kakashi said as Naruto reached for his pack. Naruto eyed him. This was new.

“I’m not going to tell you no.” Naruto said slowly. “But this is new.”

“Humour me.” Kakashi picked up his pack. The house was already dark. Who knew when they would be coming back. But honestly, who cared. This was just a house. Naruto would be having his ‘home’ next to him for the entire journey.


End file.
